General Hux
General Armitage Hux is a principal antagonist of the Star Wars universe, serving as the main antagonist of the sequel trilogy and the secondary antagonist of the Aftermath book trilogy. He is the main antagonist of the 2015 epic space-opera film, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and of it's 2017 sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. He is set to return as one of the main antagonists (and possibly the main antagonist) of the final installment Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. ''He also acts as the overarching antagonist of the second season of ''Star Wars: Resistance, and will possibly appear as a main villain in future episodes. He is portrayed by Domhnall Gleeson. History The Great Villains Wiki presents a biography for General Hux Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of people in order to achieve his goals. Inspiration General Hux is very much inspired by Adolf Hitler, the ultimate leader of The Nazis. Many people criticize his evil character, as they say he is much of a real life dictator, and ultimately a Nazi. Even Domhnall Gleeson always mentions how evil Hux is, stating that he is a tyrannical brute. Trivia * He is an iconic villain, much like Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. * His speech about the Republic shares some similarities to a speech of Adolf Hitler, since they are both dictators who receive "hail commander" calls. * He has a higher body count than Grand Moff Tarkin. * Although Supreme Leader Snoke is the leader of The First Order, Hux serves as the true main antagonist of the entire sequel trilogy, as he is behind every function of The Starkiller Base, and he commands The First Order to a battle, using Snoke's green lights for his own scheme. However, Kylo Ren usurped Snoke's position, and he became one of the main antagonists of the second film, as therefore he will presumably return as the main antagonist of the third film. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for General Hux Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Imposters Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Law Enforcers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mental Illness Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psycopaths Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Abusers Category:Killjoy Category:Lustful Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Provoker Category:Bosses Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Assasins Category:Obsessed Category:Emotionless Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Crackers Category:Hatemongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Murderers Category:Dark Knights Category:Bombers Category:Torturers Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Aristocrats Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Enforcers Category:Dictators Category:Spree Killers Category:Child Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Gaolers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Slavedrivers Category:Business Villains Category:Plague Bringers Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Traitors Category:Total Darkness Category:Foremost Category:Narcists Category:Totalitarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Ambitious Category:Control Freaks Category:Supermacists Category:Succesful Category:Politicians Category:Threatening Villains Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Overconfident